EastHill:Ronnie and Emily The Aftermath
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: Best you read the story before this as its a continuation of it. Co written with Creans09. Title explains what it is about really. Please r&r ... enjoy xx


East Hill - Ronnie and Emily's Story - The Aftermath

"_Mum!" _

"_Mum?" _

_Sam folded her arms as they all looked at each other. _

_****_

"Emily what the hell-!" Sam blurted only to be interupted

"How dare you!" Ronnie yelled in

"Excuse me!" Sam was shocked "Well…" she continued looking at Emily,

"You don't care do you!?, you wouldn't understand!" . Emily burst into tears and ran through to were her and Ronnie had just put their bags. She sat on the stairs, head in hands, sobbing away.

"Now look what you've done!" screamed Ronnie as she followed her daughters footsteps. Ronnie went through and Sam decided to follow but was put to a sudden holt as Peggy stood right in front of her, blocking the way. "I don't think so" she said slowly with a stern tone.

Stevie wasn't sure on what to do. Peggy and Sam stood glaring at each other, making Stevie feel very uncomfortable.

****

Emily sat on the stairs crying away as her mum came over. She put her arm around Emily as she took a seat next to her.

"Shhhh, hey , hey , hey, its going to be okay" Ronnie comforted her daughter as Emily continued to cry.

"Are you mad at me?" she sobbed

"Of course I'm not"

Emily was beginning to calm, Ronnie felt so as she held her close.

"Now listen ill go and sort things out and you stay here okay?" , Emily raised her head and her mum wiped away the tears and smugged mascara. "Okay" she replied remaining on the stairs as her mum went through.

"What the hell do you want?, Who do you think you are?" Ronnie shouted furiously at Sam " I'm here for _my_ daughter" she snapped back at her "if you don't want her to know the truth, you'll let her come back with me. She belongs with me". Stevie felt incredibly uncomfortable and felt a fight was about to begin between Ronnie and Sam, so she went to find Emily who was sitting on the stairs "are you ok?" she asked rubbing her hair fondly "no I'm not ok" Emily wept pulling Stevie's hands away from her "why did you let Sam come here, why couldn't you leave it alone" " Em, you know Sam loves you. You're better of with her for the time being until things get sorted out" Stevie replied "I don't want to leave my mum, I lost her once, I can't let it happen again" with that Emily collapsed into tears in Stevie's arms.

"Ronnie, Emily can never know the truth of why you gave her up, it will kill her. She needs to be with me. You relinquished every right you had when you gave her up" Sam said softly " I just found her, after all these years. You're gonna take her away from me" Ronnie wept " look Sunhill is where Emily has been all these years, I have given her a home, a family and a career. Honestly what can you offer her here?" Ronnie was disheartened, she knew that Sam was right, she had only returned to Albert Square after spending a long period in Ibiza " you can visit her, I promise" with that Sam stood up just as Stevie entered the room with Emily

" Can I have a moment with my daughter please?" Ronnie pleaded " of course you can" Sam smiled "we'll be outside". " Mum you're giving me up again, don't you want me?" Emily cried "I do baby, but at the minute I think you should stay with Sam until I get my head sorted. I'll come visit and Emily sweetie know, I do love you" with that she planted a tender kiss on her daughter's head. Emily didn't want to leave Ronnie, she held onto her, Sam noticed this through the window. Ronnie tried to walk away, but Emily held tighter as if her life depended on it. Exploding into tears, it took both Sam and Stevie to drag Emily from Ronnie.

On first look you would think that Ronnie was being heartless walking away from her daughter, but the truth was in that instance, her heart broke. She watched from the Vic window upstairs as Emily climbed into Sam's car and stared up at her, she composed herself as she didn't want her daughter to see her cry. Emily simply mouthed "Mum" as Sam sped off back to Sunhill. For Ronnie Mitchell, the fight for her daughter was far from over.

********

A few weeks had passed since Emily had returned to Sunhill, her relationship had been somewhat stormy with Sam, but having had a deep heart-to-heart with Sam one evening, she explained to her adoptive daughter how depressed Ronnie had been after her birth and had even contemplated suicide. According to her case files which Sam had reviewed, Ronnie abandoned her one night, that's how she came to be in care.

It took maybe three or four days for Emily to become her usual bubbly self, she trusted Sam so much and loved her. She knew that Sam's decision to follow her to Walford was one made out of love, on Sam's outside exterior she appeared a stubborn ice queen whose colleagues feared her and she rarely had a friendship because of this. But Emily had seen a different side to her, a loving kind side, she'd taken Emily under her wing and given her so much.

****

"Morning all" Sam smiled as she entered CID with Emily by her side " morning guv" they chorused " I see you made it back after your little holiday" Jo said smugly as Emily sat at her desk "have fun" " Jo, I'm not in the mood" Emily snapped. Stevie sat some paperwork on Emily's desk " I need a hand with this, can you help" she asked still sympathetic to her situation "sure" Emily replied hunting through it.

Sam Nixon sat at her desk watching motionlessly at Emily glad she was back where she could keep an eye on her. Having wanted more children for years, she found it never happened that way and Emily was in her eyes, her daughter and Ronnie Mitchell wasn't taking that away from her, not without a fight.

All morning Jo had been sniping at Emily, she had no idea that Jo only did it out of love and affection for her, always trying to hide her true feelings, but after one comment too many, Emily exploded " Jo will you just leave me" with that she threw her coffee round Jo. Everyone in CID was shocked, they had never seen Emily like this before. Clearly the time Emily had, had off had changed her indefinitely, Sam watched as the drama unfolded, but before she had time to react, Emily stormed out of CID.

Sam left her desk furious "what the hell happened?" she spat at her colleagues "it was me guv" Jo confessed "I'm in the wrong, I'll go find her". Jo traced Emily to the toilets, she was in tears "I don't want to speak to you" Emily snapped " why do you hate me so much?" drying her hands with a paper towel. Jo placed her hands onto Emily and a lot of emotion began to unfold " I don't hate you, don't be stupid Emily, I actually really care about you… I just don't show it that well. I wind you because I don't like to show my true feelings. I mean can you imagine what these guys in here would do to me if they knew I was a big softie", Emily smiled " perhaps I overreacted Jo, I'm sorry for throwing my coffee around you". They were interrupted by Stevie " is everything alright with you two?" she questioned

" Yes we're just going for coffee, you coming?" Jo asked putting her arm round Emily, "definitely count me in" Stevie replied.

******************************************************************

Front desk had phoned up to DI Nixon; Miss Mitchell was waiting in reception.

Sarah Keene was already in Sam's office; she was Emily and Ronnie's social worker. Ronnie saw Sam coming down the stairs of the station and gave her a wave.

"Emily ready then?" Ronnie asked as Sam let her in and led her up to C.I.D.

"Has been for ages…this is Sarah"

"Hi I'm Ronnie" , the two shook hands.

Sarah was ginger and up in a ponytail. She was wearing glasses and was challenged in height, "I'm Emily's social worker". Ronnie's warm smile froze and disappeared as she dread what was to come next.

****

"I've got a cab waiting" moaned Ronnie as she lacked patience. Sarah was sat in the soft interview room filling out forms.

"Its just a few question, I wont keep you a minute"

"What questions"

"Before you take Emily we, that's social services need to -"

Ronnie cut her off… "Are you saying I cant take my own daughter out!?"

"No, no we're delighted you're here, and you will stay and bond, we just need to know where you are going"

Ronnie laughed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _this is so pathetic! _"Why?"

"Safety guidelines, its just a precaution" replied the social worker

"She's quite safe with me thank you" Ronnie replied sternly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you tell me its procedure"

"And what if I don't?" Ronnie sharply barked

"You have too, you're lucky that you're able to see Emily at all after giving up your parental rights"

Ronnie felt intimidated and she didn't like it. Emily was HER daughter!. There was a short silence between the two women until Ronnie's patience exploded…

"I can do what I like with my own daughter!"

Sarah did not like Ronnie's tone; "Emily is not a possession she's a child who needs proper care!"

Ronnie stood, she couldn't take anymore ; "You people!" she grabbed her coat and bag, "How dare you accuse and intimidate me!" she continued "You have no right!, you can stick your questions!"

Ronnie left the interview room wanting to cry all she wanted to do was to get away from it all with her daughter.

"Come on Emily!" she shouted down the corridor and her daughter appeared.

Sam then came rushing towards them, a uniformed officer had told the DI about the tension that was growing in the soft interview room.

"Look I need to talk to you about Emily" said Sam

"No! - no more talking!"

"No wait!, I just want to ask you-"

Ronnie butted in; "You ask me nothing Emily is my daughter!"

"Yeah and I have rights too!, you don't have a say in what happens to Emily. You gave her away" Sam yelled back.

The two people right now that were close to Emily's heart were fighting and it broke her heart to see it happening, her eyes filled up with tears and sadness.

"Don't fight!" they all looked at Emily as she shouted!

"Come on -" said Sarah as she put her arm around Ronnie to try and get her back into the interview room, but Ronnie wasn't having any of it!

"Let of me!, you people cant tell me what to do!" Ronnie was slowly walking backwards and Emily's heart was beginning to crumble.

"Mum please!, just go" she begged not sounding as clear as she could with that lump that forms in the back of your throat when you try and hold back your tears was throbbing like fire for her.

"Are you on their side?, cant you see there trying to split us up again, them and your precious adoptive mother!"

"Right lets all calm down" suggested Sarah

"There never gonna let me forget!" and with that final comment Ronnie left, left the corridor and out of the station.

"Mum!, mum wait!" yelled Emily as she chassed Ronnie, followed by Sam and then Sarah!"

Emily's heart was breaking, every footstep she took as she ran was another stab of heart break as her mum faded away.

"Emily!" yelled Sam as she caught up with the young girl who stood in the front car area of the station, the cab her mum got in drove away.

Tears rolled down her face as heartbreak escaped her broken mind. "Mum!, don't do it to me again!". Emily helplessly pleaded.

And then that was that, she sniffled as she wiped away yet another few tears. Slowly she turned around until she was facing Sam.

"Why did you do that?, why did you take my mum away from me again?" asked Emily.

It was those words and at that moment that the reality of what had just happened hit Sam!.

"Emily I'm so sorry" she held her arms out to give Emily a hug.

"I'm never gonna forgive you!" shouted Emily as she pushed past Sam, harshly brushing past her shoulder, enough to jolt Sam.

"Emily!" Sam pleaded

"Give her some time to think and calm down" said Sarah as they went back into the station.

***

Hey you don't need to use what I put in, but I hope you like it. I think Ronnie was raped or something, that's the big secret or she was abused and had some sort of nervous breakdown and got rid of Emily… let me know what you think xx


End file.
